Half of A Whole
by PaintbytheColours30
Summary: When Ruffnut is faced with tragedy Snotlout comes to her aid. Follow the twos' struggle to come to terms with what has happened and watch as their friendship blossoms into something more. (Warning: Side Character Death) May also include some Hiccstrid.
1. Promise

**Hello! I am starting this story about Ruffnut and Snotlout (Hiccstrid will be included) and I hope you enjoy! I'm hoping to post the next chapter or 2 by Saturday because I will be without wifi for a week! Also, I love the twins (both of them) but I will warn you that one of them may or may not be in alive in this series, so if you don't like main character deaths, this may not be the story for you. Thank you again and Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in the httyd movies/books. All rights go to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell!**

"Okay guys," Hiccup said, standing in front of his four friends in the dragon academy, "last question of the tournament, and it's for 10 extra points, what's the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback?"

Today the group of five were playing a game of trivia as they had done so many times in the past but today's competition was very different than the ones that they had played previously. They were playing with the usual teams, Astrid and Fishlegs on Team 1 and Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on team 2 with Hiccup asking questions and moderating any disagreements between the two teams (which happened often, especially within team 2). But today the group was low in spirits and very quiet, and not one argument had occur throughout the entire game and each person would glance over occasionally to a depressed and out of focus Ruffnut.

On Ruffnut's right sat Snotlout who looked almost as sad as she did, and on her left, Ruffnut was staring at her brother's empty seat, her eyes stinging as tears threatened to pour out for the third time that day.

Last month Berserkers had attacked Berk under the lead of Daggur the Deranged and the village, which had been sleeping soundly, had been caught unaware. Many houses had been lost to fires and Hiccup had almost lost his other leg while fighting Daggur, who once again had come to take Hiccup's best friend and pet Night Fury, Toothless. It was a blur of chaos and destruction and the twins were raring to go. They loved destruction almost as much as combat, and it showed. The twins were known for their amazingly effective teamwork style of fighting, usually facing two opponents back to back, using each other for cover and support. While the two twins never seemed to be able to get along normally, something about battle brought out an amazing sense of synchronization and communication between the two. But that night, things had taken a turn for the worst. The two had gotten separated from each other, fifty feet apart and barely able to see each other through the smoke and ash. The twins were still skillful warriors on their own, but together they were unbeatable. Tuffnut was fighting Daggur's second in command, a thirty year old man with more brawn than brain and possessing fifteen years of battle experience. Tuffnut was able to hold up his own well enough, but without Ruffnut behind his back, he was distracted, occasionally glancing around to check on his twin who was easily dodging her opponent's blows. He watched as his sister gracefully dodged around her opponent's blows and quickly struck the berserker in the stomach with one of her many hidden blades she kept tucked under her arm bands. Tuffnut was just about to let out a cry of victory for his sister when suddenly her felt a tightness in his stomach.

_Odin's ghost! What was that? _He looked down and saw the hilt of a dagger sticking out of his stomach, similar to Ruffnut's now downed opponent. He let out a small cry and sunk to the ground. Ruffnut was wiping the blood off her knife when she heard her brother go down. When she saw Tuffnut's crumpled form on the ground, her eyes widened in worry and shock.

"Tuffnut!" she cried running over to her sibling as fast as her shaking legs could carry her. She knelt beside him clutching his hand as blood pooled around the inseparable duo. The other four young warriors heard Ruffnut and immediately ran over to help, sensing something was wrong. They were stunned to see Tuffnut lying on the ground, blood pooling around him.

"What are you doing?" Ruff yelled over the cries of war sounding all around them, "GO GET HELP!"

Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs sprinted off, desperately trying to locate a healer in the confusion and smog. Snotlout stayed, bending beside Ruff, staring at his best friend.

"Tuff?" he said quietly almost a whisper. Tuff and his sister were muttering things to each other, Tuffnut paler with every passing moment. Ruffnut was bent over him, and though Snotlout didn't hear what she was saying, the tone of her voice pleading and panicky.

_Tuff will be fine,_ Snotlout tried to assure himself, _Hiccup lost a foot and he's the biggest weakling around, if he can survive Tuff can too._

But Snotlout knew this was very different. That knife was long and sharp and it had to have pierced several major body parts (none of which Snotlout knew the name for) and it would be a miracle for the other three to find a healer in time to save Tuff.

"Tuff, buddy please hold on," Snotlout said, uncharacteristically caring, "You can't leave me here, you're my best friend. And you can't leave Ruff."

"Snotlout," Tuffnut said, in a very small, scratchy voice, his chest heaving with each word. "Take care of her."

"But-"

"Please" Tuffnut looked into his friends eyes, and realization dawned over Snotlout. _He's not going to make it and this is his last wish. He's not going to make it and I'm going to lose my best friend. He's not going to make it._

Swallowing back a sob, Snotlout choked out,

"Sure Tuffnut, anything for you."

"Thanks Snot" Tuffnut heaved a shaky breath "And-"

Snotlout leaned in to hear what he had to say but never heard, for just then Tuffnut's body convulsed and he coughed up blood.

"NO TUFF!" Ruffnut, who had been dressing the wound with a ripped piece of cloth, pushed Snotlout out of the way, grabbing Tuff's hand. But it was too late. Tuff gave out one last shaky breath and then stopped moving. Ruffnut, realizing what had happened, broke down sobbing. Snotlout watched as his friend's sister fell apart before him. She had a gash on her check and he was pretty sure her nose had been broken, again. By the light of the pink sun, just starting to rise, Snotlout could see that her hands were covered in blood as well as her white blond hair, giving it a pinkish tinge. _Tuff's blood. _Remembering what his friend had asked of him just minutes before (though it seemed an eternity ago) he pulled Ruff into a hug, holding her to his chest. The others arrived too late, but it wasn't Tuff's dead body that shocked them most. What shocked them most was Snotlout holding a sobbing and bloody Ruff to his chest as tears of his own spilled silently over his cheeks.

Snotlout didn't care if the others saw him cry because what mattered now was Ruff. He made a promise and by Thor, he was going to keep it.


	2. Aftermath

**Thanks so much for the kind reviews! I hope you enjoy this next installment! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"So," Hiccup continued, "does anyone have an answer to the question? C'mon guys! 10 extra points! Where's your sense of Viking competition?" He gave a pointed look at Ruffnut, perhaps hoping that her competitive streak could bust her out of this depressed mood, if only for a few minutes. The group had been trying to distract and cheer up Ruffnut for an entire month now and nothing seemed to work. Hiccup had obviously chosen this question so Ruffnut could answer it and win the round, and maybe even smile (If they were so lucky). But, answering the question seemed the last thing on the young viking's mind as she continued to stare at Tuff's old spot. Hiccup gave a pointed look to Snotlout, and after a few seconds of intense staring, his cousin seemed to give in and ring the bell.

"Okay! Team Rufflout! What's the answer?" Hiccup asked, a bit too excited.

"Ruff?" Snotlout said in a caring voice, "Why don't you answer the question?" Ruffnut raised her head and stared at Snotlout solemnly, tears welling in her eyes. Snotlout was shocked that she had even looked at him. Ruffnut hadn't so much as looked at him since Tuff's fiery funeral barge. Snotlout remembered it as if it had happened yesterday, the broken look Ruff had had on her face when she shot the first flaming arrow at her brother's funeral pyre, tears streaming down her cheeks. As soon as Snotlout had fired his arrow Ruff gave one last look at her brother's ship and sprinted into Snotlout's already out stretched arms. She heaved body shaking sobs into his shoulder, and stayed there for the rest of the day, the two of them sitting on the cliff's edge, watching the boat burn long after everyone else had left. And as the last of the boat crumbled and smoldered into nothing, fading away with the darkness of night, the crushing weight of grief had hit him and he too began sobbing. He remembered her holding him as he took his turn to mourn, her honeysuckle smelling hair illuminated by the moonlight. And when he walked her home, she had quietly said "thanks", kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into her dark home. Snotlout had touched the place where she kissed him, and for the first time since Tuff's death, Snotlout slept soundly. After that day, despite his attempts, Ruffnut barely acknowledged his presence and seemed to avoid him as if he had eel pox.

Now, with her eyes solely focused on him for the first time in a month she said in a monotone voice "Five". Hiccup knew that this was incorrect, but attempting to make Ruff feel better he said,

"Right! That's right Ruffnut! And your team takes the win! Congrats guys!" Team Fishstrid gave Hiccup odd looks. The correct answer was six and their team had been twenty points ahead, so technically they had won. But Hiccup had given his girlfriend and friend a quite obvious stare that meant play along. Astrid, unsure that this would make Ruffnut feel better attempted to follow Hiccup's plan.

"Yeah, great job Ruff! And….you too…Snotlout." The masked anger for him clearly shown in her speech.

"Well played guys," Fishlegs said, but neither Ruffnut nor Snotlout answer, both engrossed in staring at each other. Tears poured from Ruffnut's eyes.

"I need to go," she stated, her voice cracking as she stood up to leave, "I can't do this." Snotlout, now no longer entranced in her stare watched as Ruffnut turned and began to walk away. The other three dragon riders, realizing their plan had only upset Ruffnut more began hasty apologies

"Ruff I didn't mean to-"

"We just wanted-"

"Made a mistake-"

But Ruffnut had heard enough and barreled past all three towards the academy exit, her tears no longer under her control. I need to get out, she thought, I can't let the m see me cry again. I'm the worst Viking-

She only stopped when she heard Snotlout stand up and say,

"Don't go"

She quickly turned around and gave him one last sad look before spinning on her heals once more and heading for the one place she knew was safe to cry. Snotlout, realizing where she was going, followed her. Giving the other three teens the nastiest look he could muster before quickly running to catch up with the towheaded beauty. Hiccup sighed. He was only trying to help his friend. Astrid, realizing her boyfriend's distress walked over to him and place an arm around him.

"Don't worry," she said, kissing his cheek, "they'll be fine, C'mon let's go for a flight."

And with a goofy grin (the one he always got when she kissed him) he followed her out of the academy into the sunlight.

**Thanks so much for reading! In the next chapter, there may or may not be some romantic angst between the two…please review! I love to know what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**PaintbytheColours30**


	3. Coversations

**Alrightly! This chapter is pretty long compared to my first two so I hope it can tide you over for a few days! Thank you for all the kind reviews! They mean so much! Please continue to read because this story is just gettin' started and I have so many ideas! I hope you enjoy and thanks again!**

"Ruff!" Snotlout shouted, "Wait up!"

Ruffnut was moving fast weaving in and out through the crowd, tears beginning to stream in her eyes. She refused to let herself look back, even though all she wanted to do was turn around and sob into his arms. But Ruff knew that the village had already seen her cry twice at least, and if she didn't pull it together soon, they would start to think she was losing it or was weak. Ruff was many things, but one thing she wasn't was weak.

Snotlout tried his best to follow her, but he was nowhere near as agile as Ruffnut, and gave up trying to dodge people, instead choosing to barrel down anyone in his way. There was no way a Viking of his physic was going to be able to maneuver his was in the crowd like she could. He followed her, the mass of people slowly thinning out. Thinking she had lost him, she ran to the Cliffside, where just a month ago, Snotlout and she had watched her brother's body go up in flames. Finally feeling secluded enough, she broke down sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Tuff," she said to the air no one seemingly listening. But this was incorrect, because thirty feet away, Snotlout was hiding in some brush, listening to her as his heart broke with her every word.

"I'm the absolute worst sister ever. Not to mention viking. I cry every time I'm alone, I haven't participated with the other that much in training and worst of all, I ignore the only person who seems to care for me other than Mom and Dad."

Snotlout could see her body shaking as she began to cry. The late afternoon sun's orange glow illuminated her hair and Snotlout could see she looked worn down and thinner than ever before. **Oh course she's thinner,** he thought to himself, **she hasn't eaten a decent meal in weeks. **It was true of course, Ruffnut had been looking extremely tired and thin this past month and Snotlout had noticed while staring at her she had visible bags under her eyes, angry and purple as if she had been punched in the face. While Snotlout still thought of her as beautiful, all of her spunk had disappeared over the last four weeks, as if she was a balloon someone had popped. And Snotlout wasn't the only one who noticed this behavior either. The other young vikings would give Ruffnut concerned looks in the Great Hall, when she would only stare into her bowl and push food around, unable to swallow any due to her seemingly always churning stomach. As she walked through the village alone muttering to herself, he could see people watching Ruff, and heard their comments

"Such a shame, she was always such a strong lass-"

"Seems that she's going a bit soft-"

"Needs to snap out of it, people die every day!"

Snotlout wanted to scream, **Leave her alone! Unlike some of us, she actually had a heart and needs to mourn. How would you like to lose your closest friend, the one person you've been connected to since before birth?** He wanted to run over to her and protect her from the judgmental vikings. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and never let go. Both of which he tried, and both times she shook him off, muttering that she was fine and to leave her alone. But Snotlout knew better. He knew she was suffering and he was trying so desperately to help, to honor his friend's last wish. Just then, Snotlout was jostled out of his train of thought as Ruff gave a loud, frustrated yell.

"UUUUUGGGHHHHH! What is wrong with me?!" She cried, chucking a rock far out into the ocean hundreds of feet below. Snotlout, feeling defeat knowing that she would only shake him off when he would try to help moved to leave. But as he took a step, he snapped a twig drawing Ruffnut out of her frustration and into anger.

"Who's there?!" She demanded, unsheathing one of her many hidden daggers, "I'm warning you, I'm armed!" Snotlout froze, afraid to even breathe. If he scared her, he was sure to accidentally (or maybe even purposely) get a knife to the stomach before he could even blink. But before Snotlout could decide on what course of action to take, Ruffnut spotted him. She sheathed her knife and walked over to Snotlout, her steps purposeful as they stamped along the cold frozen earth over to him. She grabbed him by the scruff of his vest and heaved him out of the bush, dropping him to the ground, hard.

"Owww" moaned Snotlout clutching his shoulder, still lying on his back. Ruffnut heaved him up, putting him back on his own two feet.

"How dare you!" she spat, her eyes filled with fire. "You have no right, sneaking up on me like that! I could have killed you! You have been annoying me for the past month, constantly following me like some sad puppy! WHY?" Snotlout tried to answer, but she cut him off, blinded by rage.

"Well I-"

"Did you I was too weak to handle myself? That I need some sort of protection? Because I don't okay! I don't need anyone's help! I'm a viking! You and the rest of the village think I'm about to fall apar-" Snotlout tried to cut in, but got nothing out before she started again. "DON'T TELL ME I'M WRONG I'VE SEEN THE LOOKS YOU AND THE REST OF THE VILLAGE GIVE ME! WELL NEWS FLASH SNOTLOUT! I DON'T NEED YOU! I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE BECAUSE I AM TOUGH-" as soon as she said it she thought of her twin and her voice trickled into nothing. Snotlout could obviously see she was still angry, because that passion that he had loved about her was burning brightly in her eyes and her hand was clenched in a fist so tight, her knuckles had turned white. But Snotlout had stopped listening long ago. He was staring at her lovingly, taking in all of her emotions. For weeks she had been nothing but an empty shell, and now this anger had brought something up in her and for the first time in a while, it was like the old Ruffnut was back. Her blue eyes were alight, her hair was shiny and her entire body was bathed in a pinkish orange sunset glow. Ruffnut had also noticed him staring and was starting to feel awkward, like one the archives Gobber put up during Bork week that the village started at. But most of all she felt vulnerable and a strange tug at the back of her stomach. After a very pregnant pause of staring and the only sounds coming from the two was Ruffnut breathing, she interjected.

"Why are you staring at me like that? And why are you smiling?" she asked, confusion clearly plastered on her face.

"Because I miss this," Snotlout stated "I miss your passion and warrior mindset and love of battle and constant humor. I miss your pranks and your disregard for authority. I miss the fact that you don't ride your dragon or gone near a dragon in a month. But most of all I miss you Ruff. It's like you've been away for a month and now suddenly you've returned from your trip with presents for all of us."

"If you're trying to get me to buy you a new set of armor for snoggltogg, it's not happening."

Snotlout sighed. "No, I'm not telling you what I want for Snoggltogg, this past month I've been trying to help you. I know it's difficult and though I've never had a twin, I'm sure it must feel terrible to lose someone you've known since before birth." Tears started to stream out of her eyes. "And I lost a friend that night too. I was just hoping I could help you if you needed a shoulder to cry on, because between you and me, I haven't been feeling so strong this month either. But we have each other now, and you can try to get rid of me all you want, but babe I'm here to stay." And with that, the last wall she built to protect herself came crashing down and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, I won't throw you off this cliff…yet" she whispered in his ear.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I am starving, and it feels like I haven't eaten in a month, shall we?" he said, offering out his arm. She hesitantly took it and together they went back to the village and ate the best meal they ever had. Snotlout and her actually participated in conversation and the other three vikings were shocked! Whatever Snotlout had said, it had certainly worked.

But all Ruffnut could focus on is that Snotlout had called her babe.

**Awwwwww! Don't you just love a sensitive Snotlout? I do, but if you don't, don't worry because he won't always be this mushy! Thanks so much for reading! The next chapter may or may not include some dragons (finally, I know, I know, so sorry to make you wait). Please review because I love to hear your feedback. **

**Thanks again,**

**PaintbytheColours30**


End file.
